Organization of Independent States
The Organization of Independent States (OIS or commonly referred to by its former name, the Council of East Asian States, CEAS) is a military, diplomatic, and economic alliance of countries on all six continents. It was created for military purposes as a result of the 2010 Yarphese War. It was created on 13 February 2010 by the Tavoy Conference in Tavoy, Myanmar. It is generally the counterweight of the Planetary Alliance for Freedom. History While the organization is very young, it has its roots in several historic events. The first was the formation of the Asian Free Trade Agreement. It facilitated trade with two of the members, the Grand Yarphese Republic and the East Asian Federation. However, the two countries wanted to extend the agreement to military and other purposes. With the 2010 Yarphese War, the two countries found themselves united. In addition, three other countries, Myanmar, China, and the Philippines wanted to ally with Yarphei. However, the war ended to quickly to make any complex arrangements. The Tavoy Conference took place the day before the war ended. It would be an extension of the Treaty of Singapore, giving free trade rights to OIS countries as well, albeit not as extensive as those given to Yarphei and the East Asian Federation under the Treaty of Singapore. Rules While the rules are mostly loose, the main rule, quoted directly from the Tavoy Conference, is "that all countries are strongly encouraged put military matters before the Council before declaring war or taking major military action." With approval, countries must put forth help to other countries in time of need. Other times, there is no constitution and everything is simply agreed on. Structure Each state may put forth one main representative, and fourteen other representatives. How these are chosen is up to the state, but it is recommended that someone other than the chief of state or head of government is used for security reasons. There is a summit once a month, but main representatives may meet more often during wartime to discuss military actions. On normal monthly meetings, there are nineteen representatives from each sovereign state. The system for voting for military actions is unique. Every country must have at least two people voting for anything. All five countries take an anonymous ballot on any major military action. For every approver per disapprover, a number is added to that country's score, rounded down (i.e. if there are fourteen to three in favor, the country's score is four because there are over four in favor per those not in favor). If there is a majority of disapprovers, the number is negative. If there is a tie due to absence, the score may be zero. A judicial review constitutes a score of one. Also, a country may not have a score larger than 6. For a military action to pass, there must be a total score of all countries totaling six, with no country receiving a score less than negative two, and the proposing country receiving at least one. In addition, it must be a consensus among the five main representatives. For a minor action to pass, only each individual country needs to decide on its own, but a score of 3 is needed for full OIS support. Representatives come in four ranks. Most belong to the ninety who vote normally. Each country elects an individual to be the main representative for their country. Finally, the Court of East Asian States appoints one of the representatives to lead the assembly. That individual also acts as a speaker of the council. The fourth rank includes seven judges, who exercise judicial power among member states. Conference Transcripts First CEAS Conference, February 2010 Translated from Mandarin Chinese: Liang Dezhong, People's Republic of China: Welcome all. Thank you everyone, for coming and establishing this great union of Asian states. We find ourselves in turbulent times as the threat of western nations continues to grow. To counteract this, we must respond drastically. But before we worry about foreign problems, we must deal with local problems. Our glorious republic is facing a division between southern and northern provinces. Beijing cannot maintain control over such realms as Hainan and Guangdong. The People's Republic of China has declared a split into two factions by 2010 March 4, coextensive with the two provinces that currently exist. The republic asks for support while this political change is made in order to prevent western imperialists from destroying our homelands. In addition, we must deal with the growing tensions between the West and the East. Western powers have plans to establish a barrier preventing Yarphese penetration of the North Atlantic Ocean. We must take similar measures. We will establish naval fortresses based off Yarphei's Cai-doi Platform to protect every centimetre of East Asian coast. Finally, we must address our education. Our countries have the advantage of good educational ethics, so we must use it to our best ability. I propose a competition in the study of the world to increase students' knowledge of the world to encourage healthy diplomatic relationships and a good foundation should invasion of other countries be necessary. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: I would like to say that entire Federation thanks our neighbors for enabling us to join such a great international effort to promote peace and development. The Federation is committed in the protection of all Council members for as long as the council exists. However, we must emphasize that we cannot allow senseless violence, and will only engage in military action to defend the Council zone. Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: I give my thanks to Liang Dezhong and everyone for coming today to discuss peaceful solutions to problems. I also give Grand Leader Tranh my congratulations for his heroic war victory. I would be glad to help out with protecting the Chinese border, but I am afraid the war has taken its toll on Yarphei and Grand Leader may only send a few of his ships. I entirely agree with the idea of the enforcement of boundaries to protect the East Asian coast, and Yarphei is willing to reveal its plans for building new large naval fortresses. However, Yarphei must first focus on rebuilding Cai-doi Platform. Finally, Yarphei is entirely willing to implement the new geography competition for students. It will encourage knowledge of the countries of the world and foster diplomacy in future generations. However, aside from the new developments, I ask a simple support while Yarphei rebuilds its military bases, palace, and ports. It took a severe beating during the war, and it may require the aid of the CEAS. I would ask that Yarphei's weakest point, the western coast from Phuket to Myanmar be patrolled by CEAS and Yarphese ships. I thank everyone again, and Long Live Grand Leader Tranh! Soe Myint, Union of Myanmar: '''Thank you to all who have come in the name of peace and prosperity; I am pleased to be here. The 2010 Yarphese War brought many troubles, but they will soon be resolved, and two of Asia's three little dragons {three Asian tigers: Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore} will roar as one. Mawlamyine is willing to send several ships to protect both the Yarphese and Chinese coasts. I would also like to add that the Burmese coast is in need of reinforcements. Back to education, I agree with the idea of the CEAS geography competiton. However, Burma would like for aid as Burmese education lacks materials, despite being rather good quality. '''Lorenzo Ong, Republic of the Philippines: '''Thank you to all for promoting a good relationship between countries on this great continent of ours. May this continue for ten thousand years {i.e. "Long live the CEAS!"}. I understand the need for several naval fortresses, and I would encourage several to be established in the South China Sea in order to protect those bordering that area. I would also like to add that I will permit any CEAS military, trading, or state ships to pass through the Philippines safely. As for the geography competition, I find it a very good idea that could be established within the next year. The Philippines plans to send some of its fleet to protect China and Yarphei for two weeks, more or less. However, it is important for our individual countries to guard against possible attack by the west. That is why reinforcements should be made immidiately. To agree with Nakamura, we should not use the naval bases against other countries without justification. '''Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: I would also like to propose as an additional issue, the creation of a dedicated intra-council peacekeeping force. The second Leviathan carrier, Danketsu, is already under production to help serve in this role. The Federation can also donate other forces as needed. Results of Voting (score): Second CEAS Conference, March 2010 Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: Welcome all for the second conference of our noble organization. Congratulations on getting through the turbulence after the war, and welcome to all new members. I would like to start by addressing all for helping with the aid to China, Myanmar, and Yarphei. Thanks to CEAS, China safely split into two factions without harm. Myanmar's education is now showing improvements. One day, a thousand miles. Finally, Yarphei has fully recovered from the war. Many thanks to all members for this help. Now is an important time for CEAS, as it is important to recruit as many states as possible to protect out values. In addition, to protect our homelands, I have proposed that for every 2000 kilometres of CEAS coast, there be one naval fortress. This amounts to approximately 100000 kilometres, and fifty fortresses, over half of which are located in the Philippines and the EAF. In addition, we shall include two extra fortresses in the Caspian Sea for Turkmenistan. This shall be the discussion today. I leave it open on the nature of the fortresses and the uses. Thank you. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: Before our delegation casts its votes on the issue of naval fortresses, we would ask if each member nation is allowed the benefit of choosing the specific locations of each fortress? Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: It depends on the location. As these are CEAS property, it is important to collaborate as to the exact locations. However, because the EAF will need around twenty forteresses, it may be able to exercise complete control over those it is not "sharing" with the Philippines and/or China. As for the material and nature of these, I would like a general opinion from world leaders. Lorenzo Ong, Philippines: We would be honored to assist in the mutual defense of our neighbors and fellow Council members. I ask the delegation from Yarphei what technology should each fortress include? Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: Thank you. I would like to thank all for coming and congratulate Grand Leader Tranh on another successful month. Cai-doi Platform has been an excellent fortress yet far. However, there were some key components missing. CEAS must develop a mechanism to track planes early and shoot them down. Cai-doi platform was evacuated thanks to good foresight by Grand Leader Tranh and submarines off the coast of Connecticut which intercepted the signals to the airplane. However, the new fortresses must contain means of shooting down planes from a distance. Tranh is willing to provide some PØ-2 missles, which could deal severe damage to several planes at once as far away as Honolulu. Further developed, they could strike the planes as soon as they are over the Pacific Ocean. In addition, to prevent damage, the fortresses must be equipped with mirrors and reinforcements to deflect PDS blasts. There must be stores of aircraft, boats, and missles. Finally, it is necessary to hold means of quick escape should it be necessary. Leonid Navitski, Poland: This is madness! Why should my humble nation be forced to pay for the defense of countries far off to the east? Such an attack on the Pacific borders of the Council zone will have no effect on Poland! I urge the council to reconsider this plan of action and instead invest in more traditional means of defense, such as increased naval patrols or early warning radar. This plan will leave many member nations, mine included, in economic ruin, to the benefit of nations who are better suited to weather the global recession, such as the EAF and the Southern and Northern PRC! Iskhak Razzakov, Kyrgyzstan: I agree to some extent. Landlocked countries should be kept out of this completely, if that can be approved. In the mean time, I suggest we focus on our western members in Central Asia plus Poland. If we can develop advanced radar systems, we can protect from any attack by Europe early on. Sanjaagiin Murdoj, Mongolia: I mostly agree with all of this. However, I find that our allies may be too close to stop early on. The Soviet Union, controller of most of the pivot point we have yearned, could easily send a land attack. While the Soviet Union seems like a probable future joiner of CEAS, it doesn't look like Everett will allow it. A border tightening should be put in place for those miles of loose border with the USSR.. Myratgeldy Akmammedov, Turkmenistan: I concur. The frontier with the Soviet Union should be firmly established, and tightly guarded, with the best technology our nations have to offer. Mark my words, the Soviets long for a return to the days of communism. Xie Zhimin, Southern People's Republic of China: So far, I agree with everything. However, we have left out an important means of defense. While this may seem lofty, I propose someone to put forth a plot of land for the purpose of space defence with added purposes for military tests. I am afraid, however, that the Southern People's Republic is far too densely populated to provide any land. If necessary, forced relocation programs are an option, but it is better if we can forego this. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: My government will allow the use of land in Kagoshima prefecture for testing purposes. The ORCA test range is already in this area, and the designated location is far from population centers. Ghulam Mustafa Khar, Pakistan: As a collective force, we must collaborate on ideas for military sattelites. Every nation should send representatives to Kagoshima. However, the question of uses for the sattelites comes up. Can we afford to extend the capabilities of the sattelites to target objects on the ground. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: In addition to the proposition on border defenses, we must also formally incorporate our peacekeeping force to deploy to natural disasters and instability in our bloc. This is critical should war break out, as my country is in a position at the moment where we will only be able to assist marginally. Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: Yarphei is also in little position at the moment. However, as to the peacekeeping force, as CEAS has already agreed on it, we should immediately put it into effect. Let us aim for forty million as a number of reserve personnel should anything come up, the most powerful force on Earth. We should also keep a storage of equipment. Yarphei is currently developing technology, and any other advancements are appreciated. I would like to add that Yarphei would like to be in charge of the border controls with the Soviet Union. Many troubles with Yarphei's very long border has lead to expertise in the topic, if that is okay with everyone. Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: It is time to bring this meeting to a close. The only issues we have to vote on this session are the number of troops each country will provide to the peacekeeping force, whether to approve the space defense program, and to approve the construction of the fortified northern border under the direction of Yarphei. At this time, I ask each member nation to commence voting and return a preliminary number of soldiers that their armed forces can contribute to the mutual peacekeeping force. Third CEAS Conference, May 2010 Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: I welcome you all to the third meeting of the Council of East Asian states. Welcome to all new members from all over the world; I am happy to see this humble organization grow to such a great size. Currently the space and Russian defence systems are under way, thanks to generous funds by members. I will today begin the discussion with a proposal to change the name of the organization to Organization of Independent States. The second point I would like to address is finding a location for garrisons, one for each theatre, and the appropriate division of the globe into theatres. Please proceed. Park Chan-hae, East Asian Federation: Hello, representatives of our allies. It is my honor to act as a temporary replacement for our nation's representative as he recovers from emergency surgery. I would like to begin by again thanking you, our friends, for upholding this constantly stabilizing global peace we are experiencing. With it, and in it, lies the future of the global economy, and the prosperity of our peoples. As for the issues we have gathered to discuss, I advocate the change of the name of the organization to the Organization of Independent States. A more inclusive name will make it easier for more nations to become member of our growing alliance. Nguyen Van Thoi, Socialist Republic of Vietnam: Thank you all for coming and for having representation from Viet Nam here today. I thanks Mr. Liang for his dedication and that this organization may continue for ten thousand years. I approve of the name change, and I hope this organization may one day cover the globe. I have proposed a plan for splitting our land into defense theatres and I hope you will look at it. In addition, I would like to supply the port of Haiphong as a military garrison. It should prove an excellent port far from any non-CEAS country. Furthermore, I would like to propose the additional issue of conflicts, both national and international, within our organization. As Yarphei and Viet Nam resolved conflicts, our organization as a peacekeeping force should deal with such conflicts. Finally, with the confusion as China split, three socialist states of Laos, Viet Nam, and South China, have agreed to resolve all conflicts and form an economic and political union. I thank you for your time and pass it on to the next person who wishes to speak. Park Chan-hae, East Asian Federation: Can we rightfully impose military installations on countries who are not yet a part of our alliance? Besides this simple question, I am fully in support of reorganizing our military projection capabilities. Nguyen Van Thoi, Socialist Republic of Vietnam: The theatre borders are only meant as guidelines should nearby countries decide to invade CEAS countries. Excuse my abiguity. As I said before, we shall deploy our military to several areas. These include Afghanistan, Balochistan, Myanmar, Egypt, Turkey, the Maghreb, Nigeria, Philippines, Thailand, and Yemen. Is this suitable with everyone? Sanjaagiin Murdoj, Mongolia: The ideas proposed by the representative from Vietnam are outstanding. The people of Mongolia will stand with our Asian comrades in enacting any and all of these measures with all available haste. Liang Dezhong, Northern People's Republic of China: Seeing there is nothing left but agreement, it looks like it is time to vote. I turn over the polls. Emergency Conference, June 2010, Hanoi Kumiko Akimoto, East Asian Federation: In light of recent events in Myanmar, I have called this conference of our alliance in order to determine a course of action during this crisis. As you all know, Myanmar has been invaded by the European superpower, the Franco-German Commonwealth. The suspected goal of this attack is to eliminate Myanmar's right to develop weapons to defend itself against such external threat. As an alliance, we are obligated to assist Myanmar in any way we can, including the deployment of peacekeeping forces to aid in the defense of civilian populations and locations of strategic importance. The legitimate government of Myanmar cannot be destabilized by an outside force's at-will need for invasion. Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, the Philippines: As this is the first unexpected direct attack to occur to a CEAS country, we must not show weakness and remove the European imperialism immediately from the heartland of this organization, not to mention the capital. In addition, this is a direct attack on CEAS' ability to create weapons, which will not be tolerated. The only option is victory or complete dissolution of this organization. In order to ensure victory, we must take a direct stance against all European intervention. This may be done by launching a direct attack on the new Empire. However, in the mean time we must increase production of military equipment to keep Myanmar's borders secure. If it is acceptable, the naval fortresses near Myanmar must be kept with full arms and Yarphese Radar Detection systems to ensure that no European belligerents can enter the heartland Southeast Asia. Hun Sen, Cambodia: Hear, Hear! We must not let these foreign invaders claim our lands! Ahmed Nazif, Egypt: I suggest we call to action four million of our forty million reserve troops. That should be the quickest end to the war. Kumiko Akimoto, East Asian Federation: I propose that we deploy peacekeeping forces immediately to push the European invaders from Myanmar. Once they have been rightfully removed, we should assist Myanmar to rebuild its civilian nuclear research facilities and perhaps construct additional stationary defenses to prevent such an incursion from occurring in the future. Second Emergency Conference, February 11 *'Janna Hermannsson, Imperium Skandinavisk': We must take it upon ourselves to call this conference in the name of recent global events. Skandinavia is in a state of self caused protest following Chinese and East Bulgarian invasions of their neighboring countries. In reaction, the world has thrown itself into a state of chaos in the name of "liberty". Skandinavia hopes the OIS has the ability to peacefully resolve this conflict, should it turn into World War IV. *'Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation': We must focus our efforts towards a peaceful resolution of this conflict through international channels. We have proposed international sanctions against East Bulgaria, and many nations are taking notice. In today's globalized society, no country can sustain itself in complete isolation. *'Janna Hermannsson, Imperium Skandinavisk': You must note that Skandinavia attempted to send the humanitarian corps, the Grønne Brigade, to Hungary to help civilians affected, and East Bulgaria responded by threatening Skandinavia with its larger Emperor Bomb. *'Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation': The world is covered by various missile shields; Our own Orbital Relay Cannon amongst them. I assure you, no harm will come to Skandanavia as a member of the Organization, from any rogue state's atrocities. Category:Organizations Category:FW Storage